Forever and Always Twilight remix
by Vampire o Lover
Summary: Hey is my Twilight version if the song Forever and always by taylor swift


Hey is is my version if the song Forever and always by taylor swift

***If you can listen to the song as you read this

Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me  
That I'm boring and uninteresting  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome Around you

Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you left me alone

And I stare, at the phone  
You still don't call  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
I love you

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
I love you it was a lie

Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Did you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So heres to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Heres to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

And I stare, at the phone  
You still don't call  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
I Love you

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
I love you it was a lie

Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so

Back off, baby back off  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
I love you it was a lie  
Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Did you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So heres to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Heres to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so

Back off, baby back off  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Didn't mean it baby  
Said I'll Love you forever and always


End file.
